


Pelts and Pearls

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sea Dragon King Hanzo, Selkie McCree, Written for mermay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: She smiled as she brought her drink to her lips. “And you need something of me. First tell me a story that might amuse me enough to consider your request.”For a long moment Hanzo considered her order. There we many stories to tell that would amuse the witch, even told among the courtiers of his halls.In the end he held out his Dragon Pearl out to her in offering. “I have met a man that was not a man,” he said very carefully. “He is a selkie from the south who lost his skin to humans in their greed. And now I offer you the thing that marks me a dragon for you to restore for him what was lost.”





	Pelts and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [Kink](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) in which McCree is a selkie who was tricked into marriage. His spouse died without returning his skin so it was lost and he was trapped as a human...until he met Hanzo, who fell in love with him.
> 
> Now featuring [art by IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1159532542896345089)!

Hanzo swam into the shallows and transformed into his human form to show that he was not a threat to the sea witch.

Not that the sea witch would fear him, even mid-gale for only those seeking a boon sought out the sea witch in these shallows.

“The mighty Dragon King,” the sea witch observed though it wasn’t mocking. “I had not expected to see one such as you.”

The sea witch wore the guise of a human woman with an eye patch; a dark mark swirled beneath her other eye. She was reclining like a human queen beneath the shade of a colorful umbrella, a twisted glass of something golden in one hand.

“Will you join me?” she asked and waved; the sand beside her shifted and then there was an identical lounge chair beside her. “Sit and tell me what drove you to seek me out, Dragon King.”

Hanzo obeyed but did not lean back, sitting upright on the chair. “I seek something,” he began. “Which is why, as everyone does, I have sought you out.”

“As it should be. It is annoying to entertain guests. Clients are another matter.” The sea witch seemed amused and Hanzo couldn’t blame her. She held the power in this conversation, after all. “And you are a client that I have never had before. Normally I would be more cautious but you…I know that you hold honor in high regard.” She smiled as she brought her drink to her lips. “And you need something of me. First tell me a story that might amuse me enough to consider your request.”

For a long moment Hanzo considered her order. There we many stories to tell that would amuse the witch, even told among the courtiers of his halls.

In the end he held out his Dragon Pearl out to her in offering. “I have met a man that was not a man,” he said very carefully. “He is a selkie from the south who lost his skin to humans in their greed. And now I offer you the thing that marks me a dragon for you to restore for him what was lost.”

The sea witch sat up and placed her drink on the side as she regarded the pearl with interest. “You offer me this for a skin?” she asked.

“Not just any skin, but a skin that will let him be with the sea again,” Hanzo told her firmly, wary of her tricks.

After a long moment of silence—and intense scrutiny of the enormous Pearl—the sea witch stood, towering over Hanzo who remained seated. Then she laughed and the ink-black mark beneath her eye shone with golden light. She placed a hand that crackled with blue and gold arcs of lightning on the Pearl in Hanzo’s hands. Immediately he could feel the energy, the foreign magic that raced through his body—through the Pearl.

Light flared and the Pearl lit up in brilliant flashes of light bright enough to temporarily blind Hanzo.

When the light faded, he realized that the weight in his hands was different and he blinked the spots of light from his eyes. His Pearl was no longer in his hands.

“Guard him as you would the Dragon Pearl you tried to give up,” the sea witch said in a kind voice, her eye twinkling with good humor. “Hold him closer than that and treat him like the treasure she is.” Then she smirked. “And tell him to visit me; he always makes up the most ridiculous excuses not to see me. Probably because he knows that he’s in for a beating. He was always such an unruly child.”

Hanzo wasn’t even sure that he thanked her; he just fled with the sound of her laughter chasing him into the waves.

* * *

The gift from the sea witch was wrapped in a basket that Hanzo wove from palm fronds and decorated with colorful shells and bits of coral from his own reef garden. Beneath the waves it was a work of art but Hanzo had forgotten to take into account the world above the waves.

He stared forlornly at the limp bits of seaweed and the shells that had dried with a hazy layer of salt so that their colors were muted.

“What’s that?” Jesse asked, settling into the sand beside Hanzo whose scaly tail disappeared into the waves.

Hanzo considered taking it away, claiming that it was nothing—he wanted to wrap it again, to find something that would be worth using on such a gift. Instead he offered the woven basket and its most precious contents to Jesse, sliding it into his lap and sliding back into the water. He waited, submerged up to his neck and thought how ridiculous it was that the Dragon King was so nervous for a lover’s token.

“What’s this?” Jesse asked and then looked at Hanzo. “Where’s your Pearl?”

Beneath the waves Hanzo’s tail curled and curled nervously. “Just open it,” he said roughly.

Jesse frowned down at him, his human toes wiggling in the water. Hanzo reached out and curled a clawed hand over his calm, pressing his face into Jesse’s leg. He purred when he felt Jesse’s fingers on his horns, in his wet hair. It was an indulgence that had grown on him in the time he had known Jesse and more than once he wondered what it would be like to take Jesse down to his kingdom, to feel his fingers run through Hanzo’s hair beneath the waves.

He pulled away when he heard the box rustle, dropping beneath the water so that only his eyes were above it. The movement of the waves stopped it, rolling over his eyes so that he had a difficult time seeing Jesse.

“What is this?” Jesse wondered, setting aside the cover of the woven basket. “It’s beautiful,” Jesse breathed. “What is it?”

Hanzo said nothing, mouth tucked beneath the waves. He knew that it would only be a few more seconds before Jesse figured it out.

Gently setting it down, Jesse pulled out the skin, running his fingers over the luxurious pelt. “I almost feel like I should be upset that you went and killed a poor little seal for little old me,” Jesse said a little too casually. He ran his fingers through the springy fur again, raw longing in his face that hurt Hanzo’s heart even knowing the fortune that Jesse held in his hands. “It’s beautiful.”

It seemed that Jesse would not figure it out. Perhaps it was not obvious enough.

Swallowing nervously, Hanzo lifted his head above the waves. “Put it on.”

There was something brittle in Jesse’s eyes when he looked at Hanzo. “Han…”

“Put it on,” Hanzo insisted. “Please.”

Jesse sighed and set aside the box, lifting the pelt into his lap. “I don’t know if I can.” His hands were too shaking, his eyes a touch too wet.

Stretching himself above the waves, Hanzo leaned into Jesse’s lap and kissed him. “I apologize for upsetting you,” Hanzo breathed against his lips. “But please. Put it on.”

Leaning close, Jesse kissed Hanzo deeply, shaking in a way that Hanzo had nothing to do with the temperature of the wind or water. “Alright,” he breathed, his eyes shut tight. “Alright, sweet.”

“Come in the water with me,” Hanzo urged, tugging at his legs.

“Babe…”

Hanzo swallowed. “Please.”

After a quick look around, Jesse tugged off his shirt and stood to take off his jeans so that he stood in his underwear. Then he slid into the water with Hanzo who held him tightly, his body to keep their heads above the water.

Jesse was trembling, his jaw clenched tight. “Don’t think I can ever…enjoy the sea again,” Jesse admitted.

Leaning close, Hanzo kissed Jesse and reached for the skin that still lay on the rocks. He held it out to Jesse who touched it longingly, watched as the water penetrated the fur and turned it darker.

Dry, the skin was beautiful shades of brown with a hint of gold at the tips; wet it shone with a luster that even now took Hanzo’s breath away.

It looked like his Pearl.

“Swim with me,” Hanzo urged.

Jesse gave him a pitying look. “That’s not how it works, sweet.”

“It does,” Hanzo said quietly, now aware that he would need to spell everything out for him. “It does when you bargain with the sea witch.”

In his arms, Jesse stiffened. “Hanzo…”

“I promised nothing that I wasn’t willing to give,” Hanzo said quickly. He undulated his tail and drew them slowly out to sea, away from the rocks. “Put it on. Swim with me.”

Jesse looked at the pelt in his fist, at its iridescence, then at Hanzo. “Your Pearl,” he breathed.

“You are greater than any treasure,” Hanzo told him firmly. “And greater than so silly an object.”

“But…” Jesse’s eyes were held with a tenuous sort of hope and a horror that Hanzo could never hope to understand. “A Pearl marks a dragon—”

Hanzo held him close, lifting Jesse’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I am a dragon, Pearl or not. It is a status symbol that I had thought that I could do without—and I had been prepared to dispose of such a thing if only to have this honor with you.” He smiled softly and pressed his forehead to Jesse’s. “And yet I found that the witch, in this, had been merciful. I would indeed keep this material treasure—and I would also keep the one I prize more than anything, even my own kingdom.”

Jesse laughed. “You sap.”

Smiling, he pulled Jesse into another kiss, [slowly letting them slip beneath the waves](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1159532542896345089). When Jesse’s eyes opened beneath the water, they had a ring of gold around them and his teeth were longer, less human. In the loose grip of Hanzo’s arms he kicked off his underwear and drew the skin around his shoulders; Hanzo released him to let the transformation take over.

And so, they swam together, the great Dragon King of the seas and the golden-brown selkie with the pelt won from the Dragon’s great Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Have questions? Feel free to come and yell at me on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). 
> 
> I love hearing from you!
> 
> ~DC


End file.
